Dear Journal
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Ichigo is at Orihime's for movie night. He finds her personal journal and reads a few passages. Ichigo is stunned to learn something about his friend


**He sat down on the bed, flipping on the TV. "Orihime, come on. The movie is about to start," he called. He had heard the shower turn off several minutes ago. He thought surely she would've been in her favorite lavender pajamas waiting for him by now. "I'll be there in just a sec," she replied from behind the closed bathroom door. He glanced over beside him as his eyes focused on the small book, it's pages open to reveal her handwriting. He looked at it a moment longer, his curiosity getting the best of him. It was wrong to read it. It was personal. He glanced up at the bathroom door before flipping it back several pages. He had almost dismissed the idea when he saw his name on the page in front of him. He took one last look at the door before his eyes began to scan over the page.**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Is this what a broke heart feels like? Today, Ichigo reveled to everyone he's been secretly dating Rukia for the past year. I know, it's none of my business who he dates, but he could have told me. We are best friends, at least I thought we were. We've told each other things in the past, so why would he keep this from me? I looked at him, and he saw the look on my face. He knew I was not happy about this.**_

_**I needed some fresh air, so I excused myself from the table. He called for me, but I kept walking. I had to get away from him, and the glare of the woman that I used to call a friend.**_

_**I stepped out into the warm night air. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, and I tried to will them away. Sadly, it wasn't enough. They began to fall down my cheeks as I thought about everything that had happened. I told you before how he hadn't believed me when I told him how she loved Renji and how he dismissed me as being jealous. I was jealous. Jealous of every moment she spent with him, every kiss of his lips, and every whispered "I love you" because I loved him.**_

_**I felt his strong hand on my shoulder. His sweet voice whispered my name. I love it when he said my name. My words gain, falling on deaf ears. He dismissed my fears, promised me that he knew what he was doing. How could he be so sure when I knew otherwise?**_

_**This is where things get real ugly. He led me back inside the house and that's when it happened. Just moments after announcing their relationship to everyone, there she was. Rukia's lips were firmly pressed against Renji's. Maybe now he would believe me. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw her, or how he squeezed my hand. I watched him shatter in front of me, and I was there to pick up the pieces. **_

_**He spent the rest of the night curled up in my bed. I held him and stroked his hair, comforting him in ways that only I knew how. I hated her, but hated myself even more for wanting this to happen. I didn't sleep much last night, and neither did he. How could she do something so atrocious to him? I hated seeing him this way, but it truly was for the better. There seems to be one issue that always presents itself though. I'm in love with Ichigo.**_

_**Orihime**_

**He took a deep breath as he read the last line over again. His mind was racing, and his heart was running a close match. He was shocked by what he read. He glanced up at the bathroom door once again before reading on.**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It's been a week. Things are starting to turn around for Ichigo. He's actually doing a lot better today. We saw her yesterday at a store downtown. She was with Renji. He didn't say anything to her, but I could tell it was still hard for him. It killed me to see him that way. I wish I knew what to do to make him stop hurting. Maybe someday I'll get my chance.**_

_**Orihime**_

**He ran a hand through his hair as he fought to process the things he had just read. He couldn't make his heart slow down. She was in love with him. He thumbed through the pages, glancing over all her heartfelt words. The butterflies only increased as he read her latest entry.**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I don't have much time tonight. Ichigo is coming over to watch some movies. I got all his favorites. I enjoy watching him more then the movie. The best part is when he snuggles me close to him. He makes me feel so safe in his arms. I just wish I had the nerve to tell him how I feel. Sometimes I wish he would just do it, but I don't even know if he feels the same way. Ichigo is a man who should only have the best as his girl. I can only dream that I'm that girl for him.**_

_**Love Orihime**_

**He laid the Journal down on the bed, just as the bathroom door opened in front of him. "Sorry I took so long. Ready to watch the movies," she asked as he watched her walk into the room.**

**He took in her every feature from her damp red straight hair all the way down to the glittery nail polish on her toes.**

**"Ichigo," she asked, confused by the expression on his face.**

**"Orihime, I need to talk to you," the unfamiliar tone in his voice worrying her slightly.**

**"OK," she whispered as he took her hands and held them both in his.**

**Her words played over and over in his head as he contemplated what he was about to do. **_**"Sometimes I wish he would just do it, but I don't even know if he feels the same way."**_** She would never know how wrong she was. He felt the exact same way. As his right hand released hers and slid up her back she looked almost shocked. He pulled her closer to him, using his other hand to lift her chin. His lips inched towards hers as he slowly slid his hand up to her cheek. As their lips touched he felt the electricity from Orihime.**

**As they slowly pulled back she took a deep breath before resting her head on his shoulder. "Orihime," her name filtered softly across his lips. She lifted her head up to look at him, a bright smile lighting up her face. There wasn't a thing in the world that could spoil this moment for them. "How did you know?," she asked, her eyes twinkling up at him. "A friend told me," he answered as he once again leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.**

**Many kisses, and lots of snuggling later, Ichigo now slept peacefully beside Orihime. She grabbed for her Journal. Taking a deep breath, the ever present smile on her face as she began to write.**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Guess what happened on movie night…….**_


End file.
